Christmas shopping
by Jomorox
Summary: Christmas always meant so much to her and so little to him. Watch as the season of good will effects and changes the lives of our favourite couple. One shot. Fluffy.


Christmas had always meant a lot to Lizzie Bennet and not a lot to William Darcy. She loved the chaos and the madness and the whole family being thrown together and this was exactly what he disliked about it all, having not had a proper family for so long. Frankly he couldn't be bothered with the whole ordeal especially as it was only for one day.

*******

"Oh, sorry," she bumped into another shopper, wincing, her bags flying.

He ignored her. It wasn't like he was going to be one of those people who was going to apologise because someone else bumped into him. He had only come into town to deliver an important work package to the post office.

Then he saw who had bumped into him.

Elizabeth Bennet. Of course. It was typical that she would be doing her Christmas shopping two days before the big day.

It was his idea of hell, the crowds of people, all the constant bustling and hustling.

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry." He bent down to help her pick up the bags. "That's a lot of shopping." He said and then felt rather stupid for pointing out the obvious.

"Yes," she smiled warmly her large and relatively tacky Christmas tree earrings jangling against her neck making him smile in response. "It always gets crazy at this time of year, don't you find?"

"Yes."

No actually he didn't think that. Mainly because he didn't have four sisters and parents to buy for. He had one sister to buy for and he had ordered her presents over the internet. His secretary had organised most of his other presents. He supposed that he really ought to know what he was getting people.

"Anyway I must be getting on, Merry Christmas and a happy New Year if I don't see you before."

He probably wasn't the type who would enjoy and celebrate this festive time of year but as it was Lizzie's absolute favourite time she wasn't going to let a scrooge like Darcy spoil it.

"And to you." He moved the corner of his mouth in the upward direction but it didn't feel like a true smile.

What Elizabeth didn't know was that he was thinking of how he might possibly see her over the festive period. Sure, they worked together but he had specifically checked and she had booked that time off. Besides could a boss fraternise with a lowly HR member, one whom had only be brought in on the recommendation of her sister?

Before he knew it she had readjusted her bags and went on her way.

He stood mildly dumbstruck and watched her retreating figure for several minutes before he lost her to the hustle and bustle of the crowds and had to step out of other shopper's ways.

He hung around in the busy shopping centre and even as he did so he was unsure why he had chosen to do so. Was it really so that he could bump into her and ask her to have coffee with him to escape the cold winter weather? Did he honestly think that she would say yes?

No, of course not. Not after the way he had originally insulted her. But then, hadn't it seemed like she had warmed up to him lately?

He saw a flash of brown hair and a cream beret that she had been wearing disappear into a nearby jewellery store.

Surreptitiously he followed her in; the store was large and he knew that should he bump into her he would be able to think of some reason he was in there.

"Back again Lizzie?" The young woman behind the counter smiled at her.

"Ah well you know me, can't resist all the pretty things." She laughed

"You never know someone might have bought something for you," she smiled before she was called over to another customer.

"Somehow I doubt it," but this was muttered to herself under her breath.

She wandered around the shop looking at random cabinets and Darcy found himself watching her more than other shoppers which caused a few angry comments.

The sales assistant joined Lizzie by the side as she was peered into a glass cabinet.

"So which one would you have?"

"Hmm," Lizzie pretended to think about it but immediately pointed to a silver drop necklace containing a large pendant made of sapphire. "That one. Always."

"A favourite?"

"I love that necklace, Holly, so much. It's really rather pathetic considering that it's just a necklace and not one that I'll ever have."

"There is a ring and bracelet to match. They might be more in your price range."

"I doubt it. Besides it's a bit sad to buy your own jewellery. I only really came in here to get warm."

"No pining for all the pretty jewels? I know I do."

"No pining."

She hugged the girl named Holly and left the shop.

Darcy waited until she had left and Holly was occupied with another customer before going up to the counter asking to purchase that very same necklace.

"Of course sir," the man replied surprised as this was not the sort of item that they sold very often. "Right this way."

Darcy barely looked at the price as the gift was wrapped.

"And would you wish to see the accompanying items?"

Darcy paused, buying the necklace had been reckless but at least he could give it to Georgiana as a really special event but he really couldn't justify buying the other items.

"No, that'll be all."

"Very well sir, thank you very much."

"Thank you." He left the shop.

As he was walking out he wondered why on earth he had just brought it. He had a receipt, should he return it right now? It was obvious shear madness something that he could no doubt chalk up to the weather or lack of sleep, yet why had he done it?

Could he give it to his sister? Really? No. So, then what? A very expensive and beautiful necklace would just be sitting in his sock draw.

What he didn't know then was that nine months later he would be back in that shop buying the matching ring to that necklace and that one whole year later after he had bought it would be the actual date that he would be giving the necklace to her.

"What are you doing to that mistletoe?" Christmas has passed so why would she be fiddling with decorations.

"Nothing." But there was a twinkle in her eyes.

"I know we didn't have any earlier so where did you get that bunch and why are you putting it there?"

"No reason," Lizzie finished tying the mistletoe above the doorframe and clutched at her new necklace, loving the way it hung there.

"I think that you're setting a trap. I think that you know how often you are I will need to walk in and out of that door and you are planning that we kiss each time." Darcy smiled at his wife's fabulous plan.

"How dare you accuse me of such a thing Mr Darcy?"

"I think it's just the sort of thing that you would do Mrs Darcy."

She fell back off the chair she had been standing on and into his arms, "I love hearing you call me that, even if I'm not quite used to it yet."

"Well you'd better get used to it."

"Of course Mr Darcy."

"Jolly good Mrs Darcy."

It took longer for Darcy to track down the bracelet and it was for an entirely different reason that he bought it but he still ended up giving it to her at the same time of year although this time it was several years from the first time they had met shopping.

"You know we never planned this right?" She turned to him twisting her wrist this way and that watching it catch in the light.

"How's that?"

"Well we got married at the busiest time of year and I was certainly never good at organising Christmas and now our daughter's born the night before. I'm not sure how we're supposed to cope in future years."

He kissed her cheek and tucked the pink blanket up around little baby Eve before announcing,

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

**This is my little Christmas one shot wishing you all a happy holiday! I was trying to get a new chapter of GEM up but it's always so crazy this time of year. This is not perfectly written but is just something quick and fluffy.**

**Hope that whatever you are doing you have lots of fun. Merry Christmas and all that jazz with anything else anyone may celebrate. **


End file.
